U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,010 discloses a known retainer to mount a connector to a panel. The known retainer provides a bracket on a connector, the bracket surrounds a mating end of the connector, and the bracket is secured to a panel by threaded fasteners that project through the panel. Although threaded fasteners have been the customary way to retain a connector to a panel, a need has developed for a retainer that mounts a connector to a panel without fasteners and without tools that assemble the fasteners to the connector.